Winx Club - Episode 808
Into the Depths of Andros is the eighth episode of the eighth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx go to Andros, the planet of Aisha, to participate in the festival of the kingdom. Meanwhile, Obscurum and the Staryummies attack Gorgol, the underwater star of Andros. The Winx, aided by Nex, are transformed into Sirenix fairies, ready for a new submarine mission, but discover that Obscurum and the Staryummies have already stolen the light of Gorgol. Plot Coming soon... Major Events *The Winx and Nex arrived on Andros to celebrate the kingdom's anniversary celebration. *Valtor sends a predator creature to the underwater realm of Andros while Obscurum attacks the Core of Gorgol. *Ligea and Dorana creates a barrier around Gorgol but failed due to Obscurum and the Staryummies already attacking Gorgol. *The Winx along with Nex transform into Sirenix fairies and swims towards to the underwater star, Gorgol. *The Winx face a shark monster under Valtor's spell while Nex fight against Obscurum. *After trapping the shark monster, the Winx tries to prevent the Staryummies from stealing the light of Gorgol's core. Meanwhile, Obscurum launches a surprise attack by trapping Nex with an upcoming collapsing rubble. Debuts Characters *Gorgol's Lumens *Shark Monster *Argan (mentioned) Locations *Gorgol *Core of Gorgol Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Lumens **Twinkly Recurring Characters *Enemies **Valtor **Obscurum **Staryummy **Shark Monster *The Specialists **Nex *Royalty **Ligea **Teredor **Niobe **Dorana Minor Characters *Lumens **Gorgol's Lumens **Argan (mentioned) *Underwater Creatures **Fishes **Mermaids **Tritons **Guardian Tritons Spells Used *Neptune's Sting - Used by Aisha against the shark monster. *Logic Net - Used by Tecna to defend Bloom and Aisha. *Blinding Ray - Used by Stella against the shark monster. *Morphix - Used by Aisha against the shark monster's tail. *Morphix Barricade - Used by Aisha to defend Nex. *Morphix Punch - Used by Aisha against Obscurum. Songs Theme Songs *We Are The Magical Winx *Beyond The Star Together Transformation Songs *The Magic of Sirenix Background Music *Valtor's Theme *A Magic Party *Specialists' Theme Script *3Beep Trivia *The episode title in the English dub was originally titled as "Into the Depths on Andros". *In the Italian dub, the transformation phrase "Magic Winx, Sirenix" was used, but in the English and other international dubs,'' "Winx Sirenix"'' was used. *In the English dub, Sirenix is pronounced as both "Sirenix" and "Syrenix" throughout the episode with the latter being the Italian's version of the pronunciation. *It is revealed that the Winx can transform back to any transformation they've earned throughout the series as seen with the case of Sirenix. **This also marks the return of Sirenix since "The Flying School" for the Winx and "The Golden Auditorium" for Bloom respectively. *The monster form of the shark transformed by Valtor looks very similar to the Kaiju Slattern from the movie Pacific Rim and might have been inspired by it. Easter Eggs *Obscurum mentions about attacking the star of Callisto, a planet which had not been mentioned since Season 1. *The cave where the Winx trap the shark monster in is similar to the cave where the Beast of the Depths resides in. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep Category:Winx Club Episodes